With the advent of modern telecommunications systems, a variety of voice portal services are available to users where users may call into a voice interactive service to receive a variety of useful information. For example, a user may dial a sports information number to receive the latest sports headlines. A user may dial a traffic and weather information number to receive traffic and weather information for a selected area. The user may dial a stock quote information line and receive stock quotes and other helpful financial information for a selected company or other business.
Unfortunately, with such systems, the user must initiate contact with the service to receive the information. If an important event occurs, the user will not learn of the event unless the user places a call to the service to obtain information related to the event. For example, if a traffic accident occurs in the user's local driving area, the user will not learn of the problem unless the user places a call to the traffic information service to obtain the information. If the user needs information on a regular or periodic basis, such as news headlines or stock quotes, the user must remember to contact the appropriate information service on a regular or periodic basis.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.